


I want my kiss

by Binsung09



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But he cute, Chanbin if you squint, Cute, Hyunjin is busy, Jisung is whiny, Jisung wants a kiss, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Tiny even, idk how to tag, soft, very small
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binsung09/pseuds/Binsung09
Summary: Jisung just wanted a kiss, that's all





	1. Kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR. Hope you guys have a good 2k19 and have lots of fun. Personally, 2018 was just... Eh.. But I hope 2019 gets better :)  
> I wrote this while being EXTREMELY bored and had nothing to do so that's why it's REALLY short. And I just wanted an excuse to say happy new year so.. Yeah

"Jinniie~. Can you tear yourself away from the mirror for one second?" Jisung whined sitting on the floor. Hyunjin was practicing his dancing skills when he heard the younger whine. 

"not now sungie, I'm busy" Hyunjin said not taking his eyes off the mirror. Jisung pouted and got up. He went to find Changbin and Chan in their studio slouching on the couch. 

"hey sung? What's up. Here to work on some new tracks?" Chan asked .

"No" Changbin and Chan's head quirked up and looked at Jisung. 

"You good?" Changbin asked knowing that the younger always loved working on new tracks. 

"he won't pay attention to me" Jisung said. Changbin and Chan exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. 

"Jisung, let him practice, it's what he loves doing" Chan said patting the younger's shoulder. Jisung still kept the pout on his face and looked down. 

"stop being a baby. Just keep yourself busy or something" Changbin said going back to  work. Jisung sighed before getting up and walking back to the practice room. He saw Hyunjin taking a sip of water and quickly ran to him. 

"JINNIE" he said 

"oh, hey Jisung. I'm done now" Hyunjin said, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

"it's about time" Jisung said, pecking the older's lips. Hyunjin quickly pulled the younger in for another and deepened it. Jisung's hands found their way to the back of Hyunjin's neck and played with his locks. Jisung smiled between the kiss and Hyunjin giggled. Jisung pulled away first, resting his forehead on Hyunjin's. Chan and Changbin were passing by when they notices the two younger ones on the floor. 

"I guess he got his kiss" Changbin said. 

"I guess he did" Chan said smiling at Changbin. 


	2. I love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally something I wanted to write cuz I felt bad for making Hyunjin seem like a bad person in my other story I just posted SJSJ

"Hyunjiiniiee? Can you come for a second?" Jisung said from their shared room. 

"sure, Jisung, what's up?" Hyunjin said entering the room. 

"I'm booored" Jisung said flopping on the bed like a fish out of water. 

"of course you are. You're not doing anything" Hyunjin said walking towards the bed. 

"can you just.... Be considerate? I've been working for the last 6 hours on this song with Chan hyung and Changbin hyung" Jisung said, a little more seriousness on his tone. 

"okay, sorry. What's up?" Hyunjin said sitting next to him, caressing his back. 

"how much do you love me?" Hyunjin was taken aback by the question and his eyes widened 

"sungie.... I love you so much. More than words can describe. You mean the world to me. It's like.... When I wake up in the morning, all I want to do is see you and your beautiful smile and just kiss you all over. If I don't see you, I get sad. I love you so much that I have you on my lockscreen instead of myself" the last part was a joke and Jisung laughed. 

"I needed to hear that, thank you" Jisung said sitting up. 

"feeling down lately?" Hyunjin said wrapping his arms around the younger. 

"You know me too well" Jisung pouted sitting on Hyunjin's lap. Hyunjin chuckled and rested his head on Jisung's shoulder. 

"well, i've been dating you for four years. The least I can do is know you" Hyunjin laughed kissing Jisung's cheek. Jisung turned his head completely and kissed Hyunjin on the lips. He pulled away and looked Hyunjin in the eyes. 

"I love you" Jisung said 

"I love you too" Hyunjin replied

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok but I love Hyunsung so much :(  
> They're my second favorite friendship in skz :(


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Changbin and Jisung were sitting on the couch when Jisung sneakily took the remote and hid it. When Changbin couldn't find it, he turned to Jisung. 

"hey sung? Have you seen the remote? I can't find it" Chanbin asked. 

"No" Jisung said almost on the verge of laughing. Changbin knew how much of a bad liar Jisung was. 

"give it back" Changbin said extending his arm waiting for him to give it back .

"I don't have it" Jisung said containing his laugh. 

"I will tackle you if you don't give it to me" Changbin "threatened". Jisung shrugged and continued paying attention to th TV until he was tackled to the floor, a whole weight on him. 

"told you I'd tackle you if you didn't give it back" Changbin said with a smile. Changbin was on top of Jisung and the younger was laughing. 

"give it back" Changbin said tickling Jisung Jisung was laughing and Changbin got a bit annoyed but not as much. They heard footsteps walking to the where they were. 

"give it back"

"I don't have it" Jisung said again.. Hyunjin and Chan walked in the living room and saw what state Changbin and Jisung were in. 

"look hyung, he's stealing my boyfriend" Hyunjin said jokingly. 

"it's not what it looks like, I swear" Changbin letting his whole weight fall on Jisung. The younger yelped and started laughing again.

"might I ask what you're doing to Sungie?" Hyunjin asked.

"sungie took the remote and won't give it to me" Changbin said.

"Changbin, the remote is right there omg" Chan said. Changbin looked on the couch and rolled his eyes.

"You! You little sh-" Changbin cut himself up before tickling Jisung again. The younger laughed out loud.

"Changbin, let him go, he can't breathe" Chan said slightly laughing.

"fine" Changbin said getting up and helping the younger up as well. Jisung ran towards Hyunjin and hugged him. 

"ugh, cringey" Changbin said playfully rolling his eyes

"shut up hyung" Hyunjin said. 

"yeah binnie, soon enough, we'll be like that" Chan said with a smirk going to sit on the couch. 

"w-what?" Changbin said, his face heating up. 

"what? Nothing" Chan said changing the channel and watching something else. 

"we'll leave you to alone" Jisung said pulling Hyunjin upstairs. As soon as they reached in his room, Hyunjin closed his door and pulled Jisung in for a kiss. Jisung smiled into the kiss. 

"what's this for?" Jisung asked. 

"I missed you today" Hyunjin said passing his finger on Jisung's cheek. 

"you're cute,  _hyung_ " Jisung said. 

"ew. You haven't called me that in a while" Hyunjin cringed. 

"well, you are older than me" Jisung said. 

"eh, whatever" Hyunjin said sitting down on his bed. Jisung followed him getting comfortable in his lap. 

"I love you" Jisung said resting his head in the crook of Hyunjin's neck. 

"I love you too Sungie" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
